Typically, the memory of a portable terminal includes Read Only Memory (ROM) for storing the programs that control the portable terminal, Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) for storing various user data, and Random Access Memory (RAM) for temporarily storing data generated while the programs are running.
The NVM can retain the stored information even when the portable terminal powers off so that the stored information can be used upon the power-on of the portable terminal. The NVM can include a redial memory for recording the most recently dialed phone number, a received call memory for recording the phone numbers of the received calls, a missed call memory for recording the phone numbers of the missed call, and a phonebook memory for storing phonebook data such as list of phone numbers and names.
Meanwhile, there can be a situation for which it is necessary to delete or edit the contents stored in a specific memory region of the non-volatile memory for the memory management purpose while using the portable terminal. This is because a specific memory region, e.g. phonebook memory region, is limited to some extent on the manufacturer's design. With regard to the phonebook memory, the memory space assigned for the phonebook data is limited in size. Accordingly, when the given memory space is full, the user has to delete or move some of the phonebook data in order to add a new phonebook data item to the phonebook memory.
When the user has decided to delete an old phonebook data item to add a new one, the old phonebook data may need to be jotted down or remembered by the user for future usage. Also, it can be cumbersome to manually re-enter the deleted phonebook data item back into the portable terminal afterward.
In order to secure the memory space for the phonebook data or backup the phonebook data, the user can copy at least one phonebook data item from the internal memory of the portable terminal to an external storage medium. However, the copied or backed up data is likely to be stored in a data format different from its original. Assuming a phonebook data item is stored within the portable terminal in a data format with the information of a name, phone number 1, phone number 2, phone number 3, e-mail address, resident address, and group information, this original data format is not maintained when it is copied or backed up to the external storage. Accordingly, in order for the user to recover the phonebook data from the external storage, it has to be by entering the deleted information of each phonebook data item, resulting in user inconvenience. Therefore, there is a need to improve memory utilization efficiency with a data move/copy function